Manufacturing complex systems and products includes creating computer-aided engineering (CAE) models and conducting tests on the models to determine their performance prior to manufacturing the model. Generating a functional model is a time-consuming process and reducing the amount of time for creating or repairing a model can be beneficial.
During the CAE geometry modeling process, a user may adjust surface boundaries using a plurality of tools. Users adjust the geometry, vertices, edges or surfaces during idealization or mid-surfacing, or adjust the geometric topology for mesh control. A plurality of tools can correct the geometric errors and aberrations. Various embodiments are directed to the creation of computer models of physical objects.